Hors Champ
by Kochukaru
Summary: Savez vous ce qu'il se passe une fois la caméra éteinte ? Luna, une jeune étudiante française fraîchement débarquée à Seoul l'ignorait également. Engagée à la Cube Entertainment, elle commença par côtoyer un monde paillette. Larmes, souffrance, joie, espoirs, son quotidien auprès de BtoB lui ouvre lentement les yeux. "Relève toujours la tête et crie ton nom, tu es en vie"
1. Chapter 1

« Les passagers pour le vol 58920 en direction de Seoul sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement. »

Luna vérifia son billet, elle faisait bien partie des personnes appelées.

- Alors ça y est, tu pars ?

Elle leva les yeux vers la personne assise en face d'elle.

- On dirait bien…

Depuis qu'elle avait appris son admission dans une célèbre agence d'idols sud-coréenne, Luna vivait sur un petit nuage. Pourtant, sa gorge venait de se nouer.

Comme s'il l'avait ressenti, le garçon assit en face d'elle se leva et la pris dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer petite sœur…

Luna ne répondit rien. Elle qui jusque-là débordait d'excitation était soudain comme rattrapée par la réalité. Elle partait. Personne ne savait pour combien de temps, pas même elle.

Son frère lâcha son étreinte, gardant les mains sur les épaules de sa sœur, il scruta son visage.

- Change pas trop quand même, je veux pouvoir te reconnaître quand tu passeras à la télé

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté. Rien n'était encore joué. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait, mais elle ne savait pas encore laquelle. « Du travail du travail et encore du travail » c'est ce que lui avait annoncé le recruteur par téléphone. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus humides.

- Je… sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il faut que j'y aille, je dois pas rater l'avion.

Ses paroles ne reflétaient en rien ce qu'elle pensait. Non. A ce moment-là, elle aurait voulu faire demi-tour, lancer d'un air joyeux « Haha, je t'ai bien eu ! Allez viens, on rentre à la maison ». Mais elle ne le pouvait plus, c'était déjà trop tard.

Son frère attrapa l'énorme sac à dos posé à ses pieds.

- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la zone de sécurité

Luna hocha simplement la tête. Elle aurait voulu que son frère reste encore avec elle.

Ils firent quelque pas ensemble avant de s'arrêter, il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Il posa le sac au sol et regarda de nouveau sa sœur.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, c'était ton rêve, non ?

A l'aide de ses mains, il remonta les coins de la bouche de sa sœur, formant ainsi un sourire forcé qui ne collait pas aux yeux larmoyants de la jeune fille.

- Seb… c'est pas drôle !

Elle dégagea doucement son visage. Il reprit le sac qu'il avait posé plus tôt et le mis sur les épaules de sa sœur.

- Allez hop ! Maintenant on se dit vraiment au revoir. De toute façon c'est pas comme si on allait jamais se revoir !

Luna mit le sac à dos en place, il était vraiment très lourd.

- Y a intérêt ! répondit-elle d'un air faussement offensé

Son frère sourit. Malgré la séparation douloureuse, il était heureux pour elle.

- Promet moi de m'appeler si ça va pas… et même si ça va bien ! Et puis attention aux mecs hein ! Même à je suis à je ne sais combien de kilomètres, s'il faut venir régler son compte à un ou deux, j'me déplacerai. Et laisse surtout personne te maltraiter, garde toujours la tête haute et lâche jamais le morceau, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Sa petite sœur sourit enfin.

- T'inquiète ! J'me laisserai jamais faire, tu me connais !

- Oui, je te connais bien…

Luna regarda en direction de la zone de contrôle.

- On dirait bien que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir

Elle sauta dans le bras de son frère.

- Tu vas me manquer !

D'une main, il lui caressa les cheveux. Oh oui, elle aussi, elle allait lui manquer.

Après un dernier gros bisou sur chaque joue, Luna se mit en marche vers la zone d'embarquement. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, de peur peut être de plus pouvoir partir ou bien même de voir son frère pleurer. Elle regardait droit devant elle, prenant l'air le plus déterminé possible.

Son frère la regarda passer les contrôles de sécurité puis disparaitre au détour d'un couloir. Il restait debout, au milieu des autres voyageurs qui saluaient une dernière fois leur famille. Elle était partie. Il ressentit tout à coup comme un vide, une part de lui-même s'en était allé avec sa sœur.

Il retourna s'asseoir, exactement à la place qu'elle occupait quelques minutes auparavant. Personne ne pourrait dire combien de temps il resta là ainsi, pas même lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna s'étira, elle avait l'impression que son dos était fait de ciment. Son avion venait enfin d'atterrir après avoir côtoyé les nuages durant près de 11h. Elle rangea le livre qu'elle tenait encore à la main « Le coréen facile ». Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle et son professeur avaient déployés ces derniers mois, elle était encore loin de maitriser la langue du pays qui l'accueillait, ce qui la rendait particulièrement anxieuse.

Elle suivit les autres passagers sortant de l'appareil, elle devait maintenant récupérer sa valise puis trouver le représentant de l'agence dans laquelle elle avait été engagée.

Elle soupira, son stress ne faisait que monter. Son embauche c'était faite suite à quelques chansons postées sur le net. Des paroles qu'elle avait écrites et des musiques qu'elle avait composées. Elle n'en interprétait pourtant aucune, jugeant que sa voix n'était pas assez harmonieuse, elle avait laissé ce soin à quelques internautes voulant s'essayer à la chanson. Un beau jour, elle reçut un mail en anglais que la « Cube Entertainment » lui expliquant l'intérêt que portait l'agence à ses chansons. Elle avait d'abord cru à une farce mais, peut être avec une once d'espoir, avait tout de même répondu au mail. C'est ainsi que tout s'enchaîna jusqu'à cet instant. Mails, coups de fil, courriers… On avait fini par lui annoncer qu'un poste l'attendait à Seoul, à condition qu'elle veuille bien si rendre.

Son frère, resté d'abord très dubitatif avait ensuite compris l'intérêt de cette opportunité pour sa sœur et l'avait poussé à terminer toutes les démarches.

Luna attendait sa valise. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, elle ne parvenait plus à penser. Sa valise apparue enfin sur le tapis roulant. Rien qu'à la voir on devinait que sa propriétaire avait payé une somme astronomique en frais de surpoids. Et en effet, lorsque la valise arriva à son niveau Luna, ne put la soulever assez pour la poser sur le sol. Elle fit quelques pas sur le côté, suivant sa précieuse cargaison, avant de finalement abandonner et la reposer lourdement sur le tapis. « J'essaierai de la faire glisser par terre au prochain tour » se dit-elle. Elle remarqua que les gens autour d'elle la regardaient avec amusement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette occidentale avec un sac à dos plus gros qu'elle et une valise qui devait peser plus de la moitié de son poids ? Luna n'y prêta pas attention. De toute façon le regard des gens ne l'avait jamais gênée. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque et s'étira, le voyage l'avait épuisée, elle n'avait en tête qu'un bon bain chaud et un lit moelleux.

Après avoir fait un tour, sa valise revient vers elle. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à poser ses mains dessus, des bras d'homme firent irruption de derrière elle et attrapèrent la valise avant de la soulever. Luna eut un mouvement de surprise, elle se retourna vers le propriétaire de la paire de bras.

C'était un jeune homme visiblement âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, son T-shirt laissait à l'air des bras musclés et ses cheveux blonds mi- longs lui couvraient en parti les yeux. Il ne ressemblait aux coréens que Luna avait pu croiser jusque-là, il avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qui vous laissait un sentiment d'infériorité au premier regard. Il reposa la valise devant sa propriétaire, l'air indifférent.

- Ah, merci, dit celle-ci en coréen.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, il se contenta de récupérer sa propre valise qui arrivait peu après celle de Luna et tourna les talons. « J'espère qu'ils sont pas tous aussi aimables… » Se dit Luna.

La jeune fille fit le tour de sa valise afin de vérifier que celle-ci n'avait pas été endommagée durant le transport. Tout allait bien. Elle fit alors sortir la poignée télescopique et poussa la valise pour la faire avancer. Elle devait maintenant trouver le représentant sa nouvelle agence.

Une fois sortie, elle se heurta à une foule de personnes. Des parents attendant leur progéniture, des hommes des costards cravates visiblement pressés, des femmes l'air impatientes… certains tenaient des feuilles avec des noms inscrits dessus, attendant désespérément qu'une personne s'y reconnaissent, d'autres scrutaient les voyageurs qui sortaient, de peur de rater l'arrivée de leur proche. Luna se mit à la recherche d'une personne tenant une affiche avec le nom de son agence, comme on lui avait précisé au téléphone. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps, un homme se tenait debout, un peu en retrait de la foule, il tenait une feuille plastifiée où l'on pouvait lire « Cube Entertainment ». La jeune fille s'arrêta devant lui, s'inclina, puis se présenta, le tout en coréen. L'homme la regarda avec les yeux le plus ouvert qu'il puisse, l'air totalement étonné.

- F… femme ? Vous êtes une femme ?

Malgré ses lacunes en coréen, Luna pouvait tout de même comprendre que l'homme était surpris par son sexe. Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, peut être l'homme avait-il été mal informé et pensait attendre un homme ? Luna n'en fit pas cas, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça.

L'homme continua à parler en coréen mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas, elle s'excusa donc en anglais, afin de faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'utiliser la langue internationale.

- Je suis vraiment embêté, reprit-il, en anglais, la dernière fois qu'on a appelé… enfin… c'était un homme à l'autre bout du fil !

- Oui, c'était mon frère ainé, expliqua Luna, il y a un problème ?

- C'est que… Si nous avions su…

Luna était vraiment exténuée, sa tête la lançait affreusement et ne comprenait pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

- Nous n'avions plus de place dans les dortoirs féminins… c'est vraiment ennuyeux… Nous pensions que vous étiez un homme, on ne nous avait pas précisé...

- Et alors ? C'est grave ? Demanda Luna, commençant à s'impatienter.

- Oui et non, ça dépend de vous… enfin je suppose…

La jeune fille en avait vraiment assez, quand l'homme allait-il enfin se décider à lui dire que qui n'allait pas ? L'homme sembla comprendre et lâcha finalement le morceau

- On avait prévu à ce que viviez avec des hommes…

Luna le dévisagea d'un air indifférent.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai l'habitude, je vis avec mon frère.

L'homme parut surpris par sa réponse. Il bredouilla quelque chose en coréen avant d'attraper la valise de la jeune fille. Il lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit, heureuse de quitter le brouhaha de l'aéroport.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna se tenait debout dans l'entrée de l'appartement, plantée entre sa valise et son sac à dos, elle n'osait pas vraiment bouger. Devant elle, l'homme qui était venu la chercher à l'aéroport et amené jusque ici, discutait avec le garçon qui leur avait ouvert la porte à leur arrivée. Ce dernier avait visiblement l'air contrarié. Tout en discutant avec l'homme, il lançait des regards inquiets en direction de Luna. Celle-ci ne se contentait de les fixer, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de leur conversation. Son regard vaqua dans la pièce, c'était un appartement situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble. A leur arrivée, Luna avait trouvé le lieu lugubre vu de l'extérieur, mais une fois passé les murs gris et avoir monté les 6 étages, elle avait pénétré dans un espace plutôt moderne et vaste. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait semblait faire office d'à peu près tout. Cuisine, armoire, salon, salle à manger, et même salle de bain ! Des objets divers et sans grand rapport les uns avec les autres y étaient entreposés çà et là. Malgré cet encombrement général, la pièce semblait tout de même très propre.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le garçon qui les avait laissé entrer. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux décolorés, il était d'assez petite taille. « Ses yeux sont tout petit » pensa Luna qui avait l'habitude de voir sur Youtube des coréens aux yeux débridés grâce à la chirurgie.

Pendant combien de temps allaient-ils encore discuter ? L'homme qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici sorti finalement son téléphone portable et détourna son visage de celui de interlocuteur. Le garçon le regarda parler au téléphone quelques secondes puis reporta son regard sur Luna. Un frison parcouru le dos de celle-ci, elle avait exactement la même impression que quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait passé les contrôles de sécurité à l'aéroport. Le garçon continuait de la fixer, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

L'homme ne parla que quelques minutes au téléphone et pourtant cela paru des heures pour Luna. Quand il raccrocha enfin, le garçon tourna de nouveau ses yeux dans sa direction, cherchant à savoir ce qui c'était dit. Ils échangèrent à nouveau quelques paroles et l'homme poussa un soupir en haussant les épaules. Le garçon avait l'air désespéré.

L'homme fit finalement signe à Luna de les rejoindre.

- Tu vas devoir vivre ici, dit-il en anglais

Luna hocha la tête, vivre avec un garçon ne l'avait jamais gênée jusqu'à présent, au contraire, elle se sentait plus en sécurité ainsi.

Elle s'inclina en directement du garçon.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna, j'ai 17 ans et je suis française, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien, énonça-t-elle en coréen.

Le garçon sourit.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Eunkwang, je suis le leader des BtoB.

Il avait parlé en coréen mais pourtant, Luna l'avait compris. Il continua tout de même en anglais.

- Apparemment notre directeur avait prévu dès le départ à ce tu vives ici. Nous avons juste été choqué qu'il ait pris cette décision malgré le fait que tu sois une fille.

- C'est un problème ?

Le garçon sourit un peu plus à cette question, la jeune fille ne savait visiblement pas où elle venait d'atterrir.

- Je vais te faire visiter, tu comprendras.

L'homme qui était resté jusque-là muet s'inclina en s'excusant et prit congé. Luna était désormais seule avec Eunkwang. Le garçon lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent la cuisine ouverte sur le salon et atterrirent directement dans une chambre. Luna était stupéfaite. Dans la pièce, un désordre pire que celui qui régnait dans le salon était présent.

« 7… » Compta-t-elle, oui, il y a avait en tout 7 matelas. 3 lits superposés et un matelas posé directement sur le sol.

Le garçon ramassa quelques couvertures et peluches qui jonchaient le sol et les lança sur l'un des lits.

- Le problème n'était pas de tu doives cohabiter avec un garçon mais plutôt le fait qu'on soit 8… Ah oui, le dernier est un chanteur solo, il a sa propre chambre de l'autre côté du salon.

Luna resta choquée, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ce qui fit rire Eunkwang.


	4. Chapter 4

Assise à la table qui séparait le salon de la cuisine Luna tentait de rassembler ses pensées. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Certes l'appartement était spacieux mais de là à y loger 9 personnes… ? De plus il n'y avait que 2 chambres dont une ne pouvant accueillir qu'une seule personne, un dénommé Jihoon. Luna laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés et poussa un long soupir. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se poser plus de questions.

- Je dors où ? demanda-t-elle à Eunkwang

Celui-ci eu l'air gêné, il se passa la main dans les cheveux

- Je sais pas encore… Il faudra en discuter avec les autres membres

Luna ne réagit même pas. Peut-être par lassitude ou bien fatigue, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Un bruit de porte lui fit tourner la tête. Malgré l'étagère qui masquait partiellement l'entrée, Luna devinait que plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient, retirant leurs chaussures. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra soudainement. Du stress ? Oui, sûrement, après tout, qu'aurait pu ressentir d'autre une jeune fille débarquant pour une durée indéterminée dans une garçonnière ?

Eunkwang parti à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants, laissant la jeune fille seule à sa table. Lui et les autres discutèrent quelques minutes dans l'entrée, Luna entendait tout mais ne saisissait rien.

« Va vraiment falloir que je m'y mette… » Se dit-elle vis-à-vis de ses talents linguistiques.

Elle pouvait néanmoins comprendre que tout le monde n'était pas forcement d'accord avec ce que disait Eunkwang…

Le groupe debout dans l'entrée commença à se déplacer. Luna se leva rapidement pour se présenter face à eux. Elle s'inclina de manière respectueuse, comme on lui avait enseigné. Lorsqu'elle se releva, son stress ne fit qu'augmenter, devant elle se tenaient 7 garçons d'une terrible beauté. Tout à coup, elle avait perdu ses mots et se contentait de les fixer, l'air sûrement apeurée. Sa tête tournait légèrement, elle n'était plus trop sûre que cette situation fût réelle. Elle s'était peut être endormie dans l'avion ? Elle posa sa main sur la table pour y trouver un appuie.

- Tu vas bien ?

Eunkwang avait senti que la jeune fille n'était pas dans son assiette et lui avait attrapé le bras, de peur de la voir s'effondrer sur le sol. Luna hocha la tête en souriant, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. En face d'elle, les garçons étaient restés immobiles, comme médusés, ils la regardaient avec des grands yeux.

« Quoi, ils ont jamais vu une fille ? » pensa Luna.

Eunkwang se pencha et la regarda dans les yeux pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien avant d'enfin lâcher son bras. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres garçons.

- Voilà, Hyunsik, Peniel, Sungjae, Ilhoon, Minhyuk et Changsub.

Il avait énoncé les noms en pointant de la main à chaque fois la personne concernée. Malgré tous les efforts que Luna avait fournis durant cette énumération, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir retenu les 6 noms. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur Eunkwang qui éclata de rire. Le visage de la jeune fille avait pris un air de panique qui lui allait à merveille avec ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés par son long voyage.

Comme Eunkwang continuait à rire, l'un des garçons pris la parole, en anglais :

- Je m'appelle Peniel, je suis américain alors si tu as un problème tu peux facilement me demander en anglais.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ravie pour la première fois depuis son arrivée d'entendre un anglais sans trop de fautes et surtout, surtout, sans un accent incompréhensible.

- T'as quel âge ? demanda-t-il.

Luna eu un moment d'hésitation, son âge compter de façon coréenne n'était pas le même que compté à la manière occidentale.

- Je suis née en juin 1995, fini-t-elle par annoncer.

Peniel eu l'air surpris, il désigna un des garçons debout à côté de lui.

- Vous avez le même âge ! C'est notre maknae.

Le garçon ne parlait surement pas très bien anglais car il eut l'air vraiment surpris, poussant Peniel à lui réexpliquer en coréen.

- Je m'appelle Sungjae, enchanté, annonça-t-il à la jeune fille

Tous les deux s'inclinèrent légèrement pour se saluer.

Luna regarda les autres garçons, aucun ne semblait vraiment savoir ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

- Je pense que tu apprendras nos noms au fur et à mesure, ajouta Peniel.

Luna hocha de nouveau la tête, pour le moment, elle avait vraiment l'impression de voir le même visage multiplié par 7, seul la coupe de cheveux et la taille changeait d'une personne à l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Il était près de 21h, la valise de Luna avait été vidée et ses affaires rangées, elle avait enfin pu prendre une douche et pianotait sur son ordinateur, assise sur le sol du salon. Pour le moment, les garçons ne lui avaient pas encore trop adressé la parole, « la barrière de la langue » c'était-elle dit.

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. A côté d'elle était assis Sungjae, regardant la télévision. Il n'était pourtant pas très absorbé par ce qui s'y disait car la jeune fille sentait son regard sur elle. La situation était gênante, elle se sentait comme une intruse.

Heureusement pour elle, Peniel qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, vint s'asseoir à leur côté.

- Tu parles déjà un peu coréen ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, l'air navrée.

- J'ai commencé il y a seulement quelques mois, je sais à peine me présenter…

- D'accord, je vois. Je suppose que la Cube t'a prévu des cours, et puis si tu as besoin d'aide, on est là, n'hésite jamais à nous demander, même pour autre chose.

Luna le remercia avec un grand sourire.

- On est comme une famille maintenant, ajouta-t-il.

D'une main, il remua les cheveux de la jeune fille. Bien que d'ordinaire elle détestait ça, Luna se laissa faire, ce simple contacte lui rappelait en quelque sorte son frère.

- Tu peux nous appeler _Oppa_ si tu veux, on est tous plus âgé que toi, tu connais ce terme ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je connais ! affirma la jeune fille. Mais ça risque d'être compliqué pour vous si je vous appelle tous de la même façon, non ?

Peniel sourit

- Ça risque de l'être mais au moins en attendant de connaître nos prénoms, ça sera plus facile pour toi !

La jeune fille était totalement d'accord avec lui. Leur conversation fut interrompue par une sonnerie.

- Ah, voilà le repas, dit Peniel.

Eunkwang, qui était jusque-là assis dans la cuisine se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il échangea quelques mots avec le livreur, le paya et referma la porte.

- Tu as déjà mangé coréen ? demande Sungjae et s'adressant à la jeune fille

Luna tourna brusquement la tête, comme surprise que le jeune homme lui adresse la parole.

- Non… Enfin si… Mais la nourriture coréenne en France est surement différente qu'ici…

Le garçon acquiesça.

- S'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, dis-le nous, on te préparera quelque chose d'autre.

La jeune fille le remercia d'un grand sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête.

Sur la table de la cuisine, Eunkwang avait disposé les 8 bols que le livreur lui avait amenés.

« Mais on va manger où ? » se demanda Luna. Elle venait tout juste de s'apercevoir que la table ne pouvait accueillir que 4 personnes. De plus, il n'y avait aucun canapé où s'asseoir. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Peniel ajouta :

- La différence entre ici et l'occident c'est qu'ici on est souvent par terre.

Comme pour accompagner ses mots, Eunkwang vint poser devant eux 3 bols encore recouverts de cellophane. Luna fixa sa pitance. Malgré le papier couvert de condensation qui cachait partiellement la vue, elle devinait des sortes de nouilles recouvertes d'une sauce noire.

- C'est du jjajangmyeon, lui précisa Sungjae.

Eunkwang revint avec un 4ème bol et des paires de baguettes qu'il distribua à chacun. Arrivé à Luna, il eut un temps d'arrêt

- Ça va aller avec ça ?

Luna attrapa les baguettes qu'il lui tendait

- Je vais essayer, on verra

Copiant ses gestes sur ceux de ses hôtes, elle retira le cellophane qui maintenait la nourriture au chaud et remua les nouilles pour y repartir la sauce. L'aspect n'était pas forcément très appétissant.

Luna regarda les garçons avaler leur jjajangmyeon à grandes bouchées. Elle n'osait pas encore tenter l'expérience.

- Tu manges pas ? lui demanda Sungjae

- C'est que… Je sais pas trop comment faire…

Elle fixait son bol en imaginant à quelle œuvre artistique ressemblerait son T-shirt couvert de projections de sauce.

Sungjae posa son bol et se rapprocha d'elle. Avec ses baguettes, il attrapa un petit paquet de nouilles qu'il présenta devant la bouche de la jeune fille. Luna attrapa ce qu'on lui présentait.

- Maintenant tu aspires, dit Sungjae

Luna le fixa, ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire. Elle tenait toujours dans sa bouche un bout des nouilles dont la fin était encore dans le bol que Sungjae levait pour elle.

Elle tenta s'aspirer comme on lui disait de le faire mais les nouilles refusaient de bouger, ce qui faisait rire Sungjae. Agacée de ne pas y arriver, Luna fini par attraper ses baguettes et s'en servit pour faire monter progressivement les nouilles dans sa bouche.

- C'est vrai que quand on n'a pas l'habitude, on aspire soit trop fort et on se salit, soit pas assez fort et ça ne monte pas, commenta Eunkwang.

Mais t'inquiète pas, ça viendra.

Luna récupéra son bol des mains de Sungjae et continua à manger selon la même technique que pour la première bouchée.

Pendant ce temps-là, d'autres membres du groupe c'étaient assis avec eux devant la télé pour manger. L'un d'eux tendit une serviette en papier à Luna.

- Tu dois être fatiguée, on ira bientôt dormir, lui dit-il.

Luna acquiesça.

- Eunkwang m'a dit que je devais dormir avec l'un d'entre vous.

Les garçons se dévisageaient entre eux. Apparemment, tous ne l'avait pas encore réalisé. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles en coréen que Peniel lui traduisit grossièrement.

- On se demande si ce n'est pas mieux que deux garçons dorment ensemble et que toi tu prennes un lit seule… le problème c'est qu'on a tous de larges épaules… et toi t'es toute menue…

Ils continuèrent à discuter un peu en coréen. Le problème n'avait pourtant qu'une seule solution : La jeune fille devait partager le lit d'un des garçons.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda Eunkwang à ce propos.

- Non, pas du tout, affirma Luna

- Tu as une préférence ? Tu veux dormir avec qui ? ajouta un garçon dont elle avait oublié le nom.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Je ne vous connais pas encore très bien… Le mieux serait que vous décidiez pour moi.

En prononçant ces mots, il sembla à Luna qu'elle se déchargeait d'une petite responsabilité.

Les garçons se mirent d'accords entre eux que le perdant du chifoumi dormirait avec la jeune fille. C'était une manière courante pour eux de décider des choses en jouant à un jeu d'enfants.

Bien que Luna connaisse les règles du jeu, les garçons étaient bien trop rapides pour qu'elle n'arrive à déterminer qui perdait et qui gagnait.


	6. Chapter 6

Allongé sur le côté, face au mur, Sungjae n'osait plus bouger. Dans son dos se trouvait Luna.

Le lit était tellement exigu qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune fille dans sa nuque.

La position dans laquelle se trouvait le garçon commençait à être inconfortable, son épaule le faisait souffrir. Il soupira, se rappelant de quelle manière ses hyungs l'avaient écrasé au jeu du chifoumi. Il avait donc été contraint de partager son lit avec « elle ». C'était bien la première fois qu'il dormait si proche d'une fille, la situation était embarrassante. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, perturbé de temps à autres par des ronflements venant d'un lit de l'étage inférieur.

Son épaule lui faisait de plus en plus mal, il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir sur le côté mais plutôt de s'étaler sur le dos. « Est-ce qu'elle dort ? » se demanda-t-il. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle position se trouvait la jeune fille par rapport à lui.

Lentement, il se releva. Une minuscule fenêtre apportait dans la chambre la lumière de la rue en contre bas, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de distinguer Luna.

La jeune fille dormait également sur le côté, la face tournée vers le mur. Elle avait une main glissée sur son oreiller tandis que l'autre reposait sur le matelas, sous son menton. La couverture recouvrait son corps à partir de ses hanches, laissant voir sa poitrine se soulever et retomber au rythme de sa respiration. Sungjae dégagea quelques mèches du visage de la jeune fille. « Elle est vraiment belle » se dit-il.

Il s'assit sur le lit et la fixa pendant un moment. Comment allait-il pouvoir dormir ?

Luna remua un peu et se plaça sur le dos. Sungjae la regardait faire sans bouger. La respiration de la jeune fille se faisait de plus en plus courte, elle remuait la tête de droite à gauche.

- Te met pas comme ça si tu peux pas respirer, murmura Sungjae

Il se pencha sur elle dans l'intention de la faire basculer sur le côté, mais il s'arrêta au-dessus d'elle. La jeune fille s'était accrochée des deux mains à son T-shirt. Sungjae eu un moment de panique, s'il l'a réveillait, la situation risquait de devenir encore plus embarrassante.

Un avant-bras de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille, Sungjae était maintenu de force dans cette position par la jeune endormie qui le tirait à elle. Gênant, c'était très gênant et inconfortable. Leurs corps étaient tellement proches. S'il avait eu l'esprit un tant soit peu plus malsain, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Pourtant, les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille l'attiraient. Elle était tellement belle.

Tout doucement, il glissa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille et la tira de son côté. La jeune fille se retourna avec un petit grognement, elle ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant.

Ils étaient maintenant allongé l'un face à l'autre. Sungjae la regarda encore un peu. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée pour que tout ça ne la réveille pas. L'épaule du jeune garçon lui rappela que la position n'était pas idéale. Sungjae eut alors une idée. Très doucement, il fit glisser son épaule sous la tête de la jeune fille, substituant le coussin à mesure qu'il avançait. Instinctivement, la jeune fille roula un peu plus sur le côté.

Sungjae était maintenant enfin allongé sur le dos, mais pourtant il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mieux dormir. La jeune fille avait fini par lâcher le T-shirt pour préférer passer son bras sur la taille du garçon. Sa tête était posée sur son épaule et son front venait s'appuyer contre sa joue. S'ajoutait à cela son genou qu'elle avait remonté de sorte appuyer son bassin sur celui du jeune homme.

Sungjae n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre aussi vite. Il sentait sur lui la chaleur de Luna. Sans même y penser, il bougea le bras sur lequel reposait la jeune fille, de sorte à poser sa main si sa hanche. Il caressa un moment sa taille avant de s'arrêter net. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? » se demanda-t-il. Son comportement ne semblait pas très correct à l'égard d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine.

D'un seul coup, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et s'assit à nouveau sur le lit. Il se gratta furieusement la tête, il n'avait jusque-là jamais touché une femme ainsi. Est-ce ça de devenir adulte ? Cela lui paraissait bien effrayant.

Luna dormait encore, rien n'avait troublé son sommeil. Après le départ précipité de Sungjae, elle était retombée sur le matelas, s'étalant de tout son long.

Sungjae attrapa un coussin qu'il glissa sous la tête de la jeune fille et remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules avant de descendre du lit, il ne pouvait définitivement pas dormir à ses côtés.


End file.
